


The Wedding

by jrugg



Series: One Night [3]
Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Alec's wedding day is finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

“We need to start this now or I'm going to throw up,” Sarah declared as she paced the small room in the back of the church.

After months of planning and preparing, her and Alec's wedding day was finally here. She had gone through the entire morning without a hint of nervousness; she had been so busy getting her hair and makeup done, taking pictures with her bridesmaids, and getting to the church that she hadn't had time to think.

But this half hour before the ceremony, when she had nothing to do but sit in her dress and wait, was causing her nerves to go haywire. Everything was so close and so far away at the same time, she just wanted to be married already.

“Alec and the blokes are here,” Julia, Sarah's matron-of-honor and best friend from childhood, said poking her head into the room. “He looks great. And Theo is adorable in his little tux.”

Those words alone worked wonders to calm Sarah's churning stomach. Smiling brightly, she asked, “Can I see my little man?”

Alec's mother had generously offered to take Theo the night before so Sarah would have one less thing to fret about but it was the first night in his entire life that she had been away from him and she missed him terribly. She also thought it best that he see her before the ceremony so there would less likely be an excited outburst from him when she was walking down the aisle.

Minutes later, Julia walked into the room holding Theo's hand. He was in a black tuxedo and white shirt that Sarah had made sure was a miniature version of the same tuxedo Alec would be wearing; the only differences were that Theo had on a turquoise bow tie and magenta boutonniere (that Sarah had no hopes of him not ripping off the second he was made to sit still) while Alec's tie and boutonniere would be white.

“Mummy!” Theo shrieked when he saw her, his little legs rushing toward her and flinging his arms around her legs as best he could with all the layers of her dress in the way.

Sarah knelt down and hugged him, kissing the sandy hair on the top of his head.

“Hi Theo, mummy missed you. Were you good for nan this morning?”

Theo nodded his head, taking in Sarah with wide eyes.

“Pretty mummy,” Theo said, reaching out to touch one of the ringlets of hair that framed her face.

“Thank you. And you're a very handsome boy. Do you know what mummy and daddy are doing today?”

“Getting mahweed,” Theo recited, as he had been asked this question many times over the past few days.

“Sarah?” Her mother entered the room. “We're about to get started. You ready?”

Sarah nodded and stood up, but not before puckering her lips so Theo could give her a kiss.

“Alright buddy, it's time to get married! You get to sit with gran and gramps, okay?”

Theo nodded and let his grandmother take his hand and lead him into the church, giving Sarah a little wave as he left.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up and began their walk down the aisle, Sarah gripped her bouquet of white roses and lilies and took a deep breath. She had decided to walk down the aisle by herself. She loved her father but she disliked the idea of being given away especially since she already felt married. Today was just the day it was made official.

The music stopped briefly as the last of the wedding party took their places. When the music started up again, this time Pachelbel's Canon in D, Sarah began her walk toward her forever. She was vaguely aware of her family and friends standing and watching her, but all she could focus on was the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Alec had mentioned the idea of being clean-shaven for the wedding but Sarah had quickly shot it down, she loved him with the scruff and so it had stayed. He was very handsome in his tuxedo and the smile on his face was absolutely infectious. He always looked at her in a way that made her feel beautiful but right now, in her white dress made with the finest French lace and with her red hair curled and pinned up in a loose bun with a few tendrils framing her face, she felt simply stunning.

As Sarah neared the end of the aisle, she saw Alec's eyes glimmering with the tiniest hint of tears. Her stoic, gruff Alec was near tears at the sight of her and Sarah felt her throat tighten. If he was like this, there was no way she would get through this without crying.

“Hi,” she said softly when she reached him and he took his hand in hers.

“Hi,” he responded with a smile. “You look beautiful.”

They had forgone the full church ceremony, the reverend said a few words and a prayer and then it was time for the vows. It was Sarah's idea that they write their own vows; Alec had originally scoffed at the idea, wondering what was wrong with the whole “to have and to hold” spiel.

But now, he held her hands tightly and with his voice full of love said, “Sarah, I never pictured myself getting married. It wasn't even a thought on my radar until I met you. You've truly changed my life. I know I'm not always easy to love but you do it anyway and for that I am so grateful. Your love makes me a better father and an even better man. Today, I become your husband and I promise, here in front of everyone that I will always love, honor, and cherish you, but you have had all of those promises since the day you walked into my life. I love you Sarah. You've given me the greatest gifts in the world, a beautiful son and the honor of being your husband and I will spend the rest of my life loving you with all my heart.”

Sarah's eyes stung with threatening tears but she took a deep breath and held it together. She squeezed Alec's hands and began her own vows.

“Alec, our journey hasn't been the most conventional but I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything. I don't know if it was fate or coincidence that had us at the same place and alone the night we met but I'm so glad that's how it played out. I love you more than I can ever put into words. You are everything to me, and I'm sorry but I have to say it in French, my raison d'etre. I promise to love you and put a smile on your face every day, even on the days when it's difficult and we're feeling grumpy. I promise to be open and communicate with you, even when we want to shut out the world. I take you as my husband today, tomorrow, and all the days after that. I love you Alec.”

They both seemed to be in a haze, lost in each other's eyes as the reverend had them exchange rings with the time-honored words, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“The two of you are now married.”

When the reverend uttered those words, Sarah couldn't contain the happy outright giggle that escaped her. They were married. Alec was her husband and she was his wife.

Then came the words, “You may kiss the bride” and Alec's hands were cupping her cheeks and her arms were around his waist, and his lips were warm and soft on hers. She could hear the guests clapping but it didn't quite register in her brain, right now the only person she was aware of was Alec.

They turned to face their guests, hands clasped and identical smiles on their faces as the reverend said, “It is my great pleasure to introduce for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Alec and Sarah Hardy.”

Sarah took her bouquet back from Julia who had been holding it throughout the ceremony and took Alec's offered elbow and they made their way back up the aisle. They were just entering the hall of the church when they heard quiet aww's and laughter over the recessional music.

Sarah turned back to see Theo running up the aisle as fast as his little legs could carry him, paying no mind to the rest of the wedding party also making their way out of the church. She saw her mother, still at the front of the church, looking sheepish but Sarah didn’t mind at all. This day was about Theo too and if he was excited, and maybe a little rambunctious, then so be it.

“Whoa there buddy,” Alec said, scooping up Theo in his arms before the boy tripped over his own feet. “Did you see mummy and daddy get married?”

Theo nodded energetically, his hair falling into his eyes.

“Now we get to go to a party and have cake!”

“Cake!” Theo’s eyes widened in the way only a child’s could when they heard exciting news.

“Alec,” Sarah said warningly. The cake part of the evening was still hours away and she knew the repercussions of promising Theo something and then not delivering it in a timely manner.

Alec shrugged. “Not our problem today Sar, my mother can deal with it. Besides he’ll probably pass out while we are busy taking pictures.”

“You’re awful,” she said with a grin, stroking his arm.

“You married me,” he said, grinning right back at her.

“That I did Mr. Hardy, that I did.”


End file.
